


got eyes like a poem

by angelheartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daisy chains, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Yearning..., aka logan wants to write poetry lol, but theyre bracelets, i didnt bc i cant :pensive:, its jus pure sappy pining fluff bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Logan's perfectly content ignoring his feelings for Roman, but it's made much harder when Roman decides to show up.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	got eyes like a poem

**Author's Note:**

> summaries rly are the hardest part huh
> 
> i wrote dis all at like midnight hopefully itz semi coherent lol :]
> 
> i shud clarify dis is a human au but i hav no idea of the actual context i jus felt like writin smthn soft yknow

"Is this seat taken?"

Logan opens his eyes at the sudden intrusion, and is met by Roman leaning over him, blocking out the sun in such a way that he could well be an angel sent from above to taunt him. He'd actually been intending to avoid Roman for a little while, ever since his uncomfortable yearning had become a little too much to bear, but Roman's giving him such a gentle smile that he can't possibly deny him.

"Knock yourself out," he replies.

Roman sits down next to him in the grass, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, and starts picking daisies from around him. Every now and then his hand brushes against Logan's on its hunt for long-stemmed flowers, and if Logan wasn't so cynical he'd swear that the hand was lingering longer and longer each time.

The sun shimmers, and a breeze gently ruffles the grass and Logan's hair, and he gazes up at Roman's concentrating face. It occurs to him that he wants to write poetry. Not in general, because he knew that already, but poetry of right here and right now. Poetry that encapsulates the way Roman's hair obscures his eyes slightly when he leans forward, and the way he sticks his tongue out ever so slightly as he works, and the way rays of light make his hair glow like a halo. It's a new and unique feeling, to want to write poetry _about_ someone. _For_ someone. 

Distantly, a bird sings. Logan could just melt into this moment. He's not sure exactly what he's feeling - he's never been good at that bit - but he knows that it's making his heart ache. 

"You look lost, Specs," Roman says distantly, sounding plenty lost himself. Logan blinks.

"I'm right here."

He thought that was surely the correct response, but based on the way Roman chuckles and shakes his head it probably wasn't. He feels himself flush.

"I just meant, like.. what are you thinking about?"

Logan hums, debating the merits of honesty versus not revealing his deepest darkest secret to the object of his affections, and eventually settles on a gentle lie of omission.

"Poetry," he says, turning to look at Roman more directly. _About you_ , he adds mentally, especially as Roman's eyes crinkle upwards with his smile.

"How terribly feeling-sy of you," he teases gently, leaning over Logan's legs to grab a handful of daisies. Logan's heart stops, and he clears his throat as a warning to his own organ to _cut that shit out_. His heart obeys quickly.

"You take that back," he replies, trying to ignore the blatant feelings fighting for his attention. They fall back into comfortable silence. Well, until Roman starts humming under his breath, that is. It's not an unwelcome sound, though, rather the opposite. It blends with the distant bird, flowing and looping and drifting away in the breeze. Logan's sure that Roman is probably humming some Disney song, but he's not as put out as he'd usually be. He's peaceful.

Experimentally, he flips his hand over. It's a subtle invitation, to be sure, but he hopes that that means Roman can actively ignore it, if it's unwelcome. It sits there for a moment, an unspoken thing between them. He's not even sure if Roman's noticed, until he feels his hand be picked up, and his heart rate spikes. It immediately drops again as Roman loops a tickly flower ring around his wrist, before placing his hand back down in the grass.

"What've you adorned me with?" he asks, trying to not betray his disappointment at the loss of contact as he lifts his hand to look at his wrist. It's a beautifully looped daisy chain that slips down his arm as he lifts it. "You made that very quickly."

Roman shrugs, hands already working away at a second one. "Practice. Used to make them for me and Remus all the time."

"Well, I'm pleased I get to enjoy your skills."

The daisies are tickling the inside of his wrist, but its no worse than the grass tickling the rest of him, and he'd undergo much worse than this for the smile that Roman gives him. They're back to companionable silence, until Roman finishes his chain and gives a satisfied huff as he loops it around his own wrist.

"Matching," he comments unnecessarily, shaking his wrist at Logan who might just be dying. Not waiting for Logan to respond, Roman flops backwards so he's lying next to him in the grass, his hand just a hairs breadth away from Logan's. They stare at the sky for a while, as best they can without being blinded by the sun.

"What are you thinking about, then?" Logan asks suddenly.

Roman sighs. "The economy."

"Really?!"

"No, obviously not. I'm thinking about why we have clouds."

"Evaporated water," Logan replies automatically. "Clouds are condensed water droplets light enough to stay in the air."

"I know that. I just mean... why are they so pretty?"

Logan squints up at the sky. Clouds skip merrily on by, unaware of the discussion about them happening below. They're pretty, of course, but that isn't their only function. A lack of clouds would disrupt the vital water cycle. He opens his mouth to say as much, turning to look at Roman, but he's caught off guard by Roman already staring back at him. 

"Well," he begins, trying to not get distracted by the way Roman's eyes shine like amber, like honey, and ends up entirely more distracted when Roman shuffles and leans forward to kiss him.

He's shaken for a moment, but it doesn't take him long to lean into the kiss, rolling over so that he can run a hand through Roman's hair, interlocking the other with Roman's hand. Roman tastes like iced coffee with far too much caramel syrup, his standard order at their favourite coffee haunt. Logan's sure that he probably tastes like the black licorice he stole from Virgil, something Roman despises, so he's surprised that he didn't pull back immediately. Instead, he feels Roman's hand coming up to cup his cheek, and simultaneously tucking a daisy behind his ear. Logan's glasses are askew, he can feel it, but frankly he doesn't really care.

A hundred years could have passed, in Logan's rough estimate, when Roman finally pulls away, but Logan would still be flushed pretty pink, with grass in his hair. Roman looks similarly pleased with himself.

"Wh-" is all Logan can manage.

"I know you're in love with me," Roman says, and anyone else saying it would sound arrogant, self-centred, hideously narcissistic, but Logan can't help but feel endeared. Because Roman's not wrong, of course he's not wrong. That had actually been the feeling Logan had been trying to escape by flopping down in the meadow by his house. 

"I'm hoping what just happened means this ends positively," Logan replies. Roman grins.

"Nope, that's just how I always am. I'm gonna go make out with Virgil now."

"Oh, you Playboy bastard."

Roman reaches out and adjusts Logan's glasses for him, and that's when it really sets in for Logan. What's happening, that is.

"I love you," he mumbles. Squeezing his hand gently, Roman tucks yet another daisy behind his ear.

"Oh, Specs. I love you too."

And as Roman leans in once again, Logan decides he's got to write a poem as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or ill forever yearn for ur affection
> 
> im on tumblr :] url is thoriffix, i dont rly write fics there but im a nice sweet boy who draws an ive got a p sick heathers au goin on rn feel free to pop on over :]


End file.
